The Strange Boy
by DAAH1996ROX
Summary: The Secret Saturdays decide to adopt a boy name Mike Hill, but he has a secret that he is too afraid to tell


In a Foster Home their lived a boy name Michelangelo. He's been there ever since he was little. For years no parents would adopt him. He was born in a very strange way. He wears gloves under his hands all the time. But there's a secret under those gloves. His life was always tough for him. Until one family adopted him and changed his life forever. Riding on his bike from school on a rainy day, he rides to the foster home singing, and getting ready for an interview. When he reaches there he parks his bike to the side of the building. Getting inside the building he says hello to everyone. He went to a woman who runs the foster home name Rose. Hello Mike how was school, said Rose. It was alright, said Mike. Ready for your interview, asked Rose. Yes I am. I'm a little nervous though, said Mike. Don't worry you'll be fine, said Rose. While Mike put his stuff away Rose went into the room with the family waiting for Mike to come. So is this kid mean, asked the father. Oh no! This boy is a really nice boy. He hasn't been adopted for 8 years, said Rose. Oh my, that poor boy, said the mother. While they were talking Mike came in. Hello everybody my name is Michelangelo, but you can call me Mike, Michael, or Mikey for short. Oh it's nice to meet you Michael. I'm Brian and this is my wife Glenda. Nice to meet you, said Mike. Mike sat down with Brian and Glenda. So what kind of sports do you like to play, said Brian. Basketball and I do little martial arts, said Mike. Oh you must be good, said Glenda. While Mike was talking to them he began to sweat. Are you alright son? Ask Brian. Yeah I'm alright, said Mike. Soon Mike's gloves began to burn. Glenda screamed out loud. Mike's hands began to turn into fire. The fire began to spread. Then Mike's hands began to turn to water. Then he used his hands like a water hose and took out the fire. Brian and Glenda were soaking wet. They left in a hurry. No wait! Don't go I can explain, yelled Mike. They left the room. Rose questions them. We don't you want the boy! He's a freak! Yelled Glenda. While Mike was watching them leave he ran off to his room. Rose came up there. She saw Mike crying. I'm sorry Mikey, said Rose. I'm a freak! Yelled Mike. No you are not a freak. You just haven't found the right family yet, said Rose. Then why was I born like this? I wish my hands were normal, said Mike. Rose hugged Mike and kissed him on the forehead. Don't worry Mikey you'll find the perfect family I know it, said Rose. She hugged Mike again. While Mike was at the foster home, the Saturdays were cleaning up at the house. Zak was cleaning his room, Doc cleaned the kitchen, Drew vacuumed the living room, Fiskurtan was taking care of the plants in the plant room, and Komodo and Zon were sleeping in their rooms. When Zak was done cleaning his room, he went to the living room. Here let me finish vacuuming for you, help dad in the kitchen, said Zak. Thank you sweetie, said Drew. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and helped Doc in the kitchen. You know the boys have been so helpful lately, said Drew. Yeah, it's a good thing we raised them properly, said Doc. Drew gave Doc a kiss. You know I was thinking do you ever think about having another baby? Asked Drew. I don't know. I don't want to go through that again, said Doc. Oh come on, said Drew. Why don't yall adopt a child? Asked Zak. Doc and Drew turn to Zak. That may be a good idea. What do you think honey? Asked Drew. That isn't a bad idea after all, said Doc. Then it's settled we're adopting a child, said Doc. To the foster home, said Zak. While they were on their way to the foster home, Mike left for school and went to a graveyard. He stops at two graves that said Keisha Hill and Dylan Hill. Hi mom, hi dad. I've been doing well in school. I still haven't been adopted yet. But I hope I find a family that will love me for whom I am, said Mike. He laid down a rose on each grave. He blew them a kiss and departed to the foster home. Mean while, when he left the graveyard the Saturdays stopped at the foster home. Hmm, nice foster home, said Zak. Come on let's go in, said Doc. They went into the foster home. Rose saw them and said hello can I help you? Yeah we're here to look for a child to adopt, said Drew. Alright follow me, said Rose. She gave them a tour around the house and met each child. They went outside. So have you found someone to adopt? Ask Rose. Well we don't know which one to adopt, said Drew. Mean while, Mike walked down to the foster home unhappily he accidently bumps into Zak. They looked at each other and Mike turned back and went into the building. Who is that? Asked Zak. Oh him that's Mike. He's really been through some tough times. He hasn't been adopted for 8 years, said Rose. What happen to his parents? Ask Doc. They were killed in a shoot out in front of him. He was devastated he was never the same again since that happen, said Rose. That poor boy, said Drew. Well I think I know who were going to adopt, said Doc. Really?! You're not going to interview him or anything? Asked Rose. Nope, said Doc. Okay I'll go get the papers, said Rose. She went into the building and ran back out. Here you go, said rose. Doc signed the papers and gave them back to Rose. He looks at his watch. Oh no were going to be late. Listen we won't be able to bring him home today. Is it okay if we can pick him up tomorrow? Asked doc. Sure, said rose. See ya later, said Zak. They went into the airship and fly out of the building. Rose went into the building, and went into Mike's room. Hey, said Mike. Guess what? Said Rose. What? Asked Mike. You're getting adopted! Yelled Rose. Really! You're kidding right?! Yelled Mike. Nope, you're getting adopted, said Rose. Who is it? Asked Mike. They never told me their names, but the family's last name is Saturday, said Rose. Saturday? So where are they? Are they here? Asked Mike. No they had to go, but they will come here tomorrow, said Rose. How come? Asked Mike. They said they were late, but they never told me. Well you better get packing, said Rose. Okay, said Mike. Rose left the room while Mike started packing. When he was done packing he went to bed. The next day he woke up happily. He got dressed ate a good breakfast, and went down stairs with all of his stuff. He saw a family outside. He went to Rose. Well guess this is goodbye, said Mike. Yeah, said Rose. They hugged each other very long. I'll miss you, said Rose. I'll miss you too. But don't worry I'll come here to visit sometime, said Mike. He let go of Rose and said bye to everybody. He went outside to go to the family. He went to them to hug them until they passed him. He looked back and saw them hugging a little child. Hmm, I guess they aren't here yet, said Mike. Hey, said a voice. Mike looked behind and saw Zak Saturday. Hey you're that kid I saw yesterday said Mike. Yep, my name is Zak, and you must be Mike, said Zak. Yeah. How do you know? Asked Mike. Well we're the family here to adopt you, said Mike. Mike went to Zak and hugged him. Thank you; you have no idea what I've been through, said Mike. You're welcome. You ready to go? Asked Zak. Sure, but one thing. Where's your family? Asked Mike. At the house, said Zak. Who's gonna pick us up? Asked Mike. Uhh, hang on to me, said Zak. Mike hang on to him. Then Zak pulled out a watch and hit a button, and teleported somewhere. After that, they teleported into a strange room. What the heck just happen?! Yelled Mike. We teleported, said Zak. Cool! But where to, asked Mike. At my house. This is the teleportation room, said Zak. Cool, said Mike. Come on I'll give you a tour of the house, said Zak. Mike followed Zak while he shows the house to him. They went into the living room and kitchen. You have a pretty sweet crib, said Mike. Thank you, said Zak. Aw cool, nice flat screen TV, said Mike. Come on let's try to find my parents, said Zak. Mike followed Zak until they reach the plant room. Man check out these plants. Where are we, ask Mike. The plant room, my mom might be in here, said Zak. While Zak went to find his mom Mike checked out a plant and the plant try to bite him. Mike let out a quick scream and run to Zak. They walk and to try to find Drew. They're she is, said Zak. Pointing to her Mike saw a beautiful woman with white hair. He looks at her with an amazement face. This woman is so hot! Thought Mike. Drew went to the boys. Hey sweetie, said Drew. She gave him kiss on each cheek. Hi mom, said Zak. Drew look at Mike. Well hello they're you must be Mike. I'm Drew Saturday I'm Zak's mom. And welcome to the family tough guy, said Drew while she looks at his shirt that said TOUGH GUY'S WEAR PINK shirt. She put his hands on his cheeks and kisses them both. Mike started to blush. I'll never wash these cheeks again! Thought Mike. Come on let's go find my husband, said Drew. They walk out of the plant room, and went outside. So what's your husband's name, asked Mike. His name is Solomon Saturday, but call him Doc, said Drew. They went to a big hole. What's with the big hole, asked Mike. My husband is in there, seeing if there is any creatures down there, said Drew. Cool, said Mike. He went to have a better look until he slipped and fell down the hole. Aaaaah, screamed Mike. Mike! Yelled Zak and Drew. While Mike felled down he slide on the dirt smearing it all over the back of his shirt and pants. After his slide down he fell hard on the floor hurting his leg. Ow my leg, said Mike. While Mike was laying down hurt someone appear. It was Doc Saturday. You need help son, asked Doc. Yeah, I hurt my leg. You must be Doc, said Mike. Yeah, come on let's get out and fix your leg. Can you walk? Asked Doc. I don't think so, said Mike. Doc picked up Mike and carries him out of the hole. When they got out of the hole Drew rush up there and hugged both of them. Thank goodness you both are alright. Are you okay Mike? Asked Drew. Yeah, but my leg is hurt real badly, said Mike. Come on let's go in the infirmary and fix up your leg, said Drew. They walk to the house and went into the infirmary. Drew wrapped around Mike's leg with a bandage. There that ought of help, said Drew. Thank you. By the way what do y'all do anyway? Asked Mike. Doc and Drew looked at each other. Were scientists, we study crypt zoology, said Doc. Wow; y'all must be rich, said Mike. Come on I'll fix y'all lunch, and Mike you might want to put on some clean clothes, said Drew. While Doc and Drew went into the kitchen Zak and Mike went into Zak's room. Well here's my room. We'll probably have to share it since you don't have a room yet. I'll meet you in the kitchen, you go get yourself change, said Zak. Okay, said Mike. While Zak left the room Mike put on some clean clothes. When Mike was done changing, he went into the kitchen and sat with Zak, Doc, and Drew. In the middle of the table were sandwiches. Here you go boys, said Drew. Mike grabbed a couple of sandwiches and began eating them. So Mike what do you like to do? Asked Drew. I like to play basketball, said Mike. While he was eating Drew looks at him still wearing the gloves. Hey, Mike why don't you take your gloves off and stay and while, said Drew. Mike looked at Drew and he began to worry. Um no thanks I'm find, said Mike. Okay, said Drew. While they're were done eating. Zak and Mike were getting ready to go to bed. Zak put on pajamas while Mike put on a sleeveless gray shirt and a pair of shorts. Zak got ready and went into his bed. Mike got a picture out. He looked at it for a minute; it was a picture of his parents and himself. Are those your parents? Ask Drew. He looks behind her. Yeah, they are, said Mike. Mike laid himself a pillow and lies down on the floor and covers himself with a blanket. He laid the picture beside him. Drew went to Zak and kissed him goodnight. Drew went to Mike and kissed him goodnight, Mike rubbed his cheek off madly. Drew smiled and chuckled she went to door way. Night boys, said Drew. Night, said the boys. She blows them a kiss and shut the door. After she shut the door Mike stopped rubbing his cheek and smiled. Then he went to sleep. While they were sleeping at weird world Argost was watching a screen of Zak and Mike sleeping. So the Saturdays have adopted a child. Well he better get ready for a surprise. Munya please hand me the phone, said Argost. Munya handed a phone to Argost. He dialed the phone and began to make a call. You better be ready Mike I got a show for you, said Argost. And he began to laugh. Meanwhile at the Saturdays Mike woke up. He turned his head, and didn't saw Zak in it. Guess he got up, said Mike. He got up, and changes into a clean pair of pants and a shirt. He got out of the room went into the living room, and look out the window. He saw Zak and Doc playing catch, and Drew watches them. Mike went outside, and went to walk over there. Then Doc throws the ball to Zak but he throws it to hard and it headed straight to Mike. Mike held up his hand and catches it. They look back at him with amazement. Nice catch, said Zak. Thanks, said Mike. He walks over there and gives the ball to Zak. Well good morning, said Drew. She gave Mike a hug and a kiss on the cheek. So you want play catch with me? Asked Zak. Sure, said Mike. They tossed the ball back and forth. You got a pretty good hand Mike, said Zak. Thanks. By the way my name isn't Mike it's Michelangelo, people just call me Mike, Mikey, and Michael for short, said Mike. Oh okay Mikey, said Zak. While they were tossing the ball back and forth, Mike began to sweat. Are you okay Mike? Asked Drew. Yeah, said Mike. Then his hands began to burn. Oh no! Not again! Thought Mike. Mike turned around looking at his hands in fright. Mike is everything alright? Let me take a look, said Drew. When Drew touch mikes shoulder Mike took off running to the house. Mike wait come back! Yelled Drew. Mike ran into the house into the bathroom. He took off his gloves run water into the sink and put them into the sink. Steam came out and flooded the whole room. Mike came out the bathroom and the steam with him. Doc, Drew, and Zak came to him. Mike are you sure you're alright? Asked Drew. Yes I'm fine Drew, said Mike. Well come on how bout we have some breakfast, said Doc. Okay, said Mike. Doc, Drew, Zak, and Mike went into the kitchen to eat breakfast. They all sat down with a table full of eggs, bacon, oatmeal, biscuits, sausages, and some butter and jelly for the biscuits. This is really a big breakfast, said Mike. While Mike was putting food on his plate he saw Zak eating chocolate cereal. You're just going to have chocolate cereal instead of this, said Mike pointing to the food on the table. Zak nodded and ate. He always eats chocolate cereal on the weekends. Plus it's a rule, said Drew. Well don't worry I'm more of a froot loops person. Plus I don't like chocolate cereal, said Mike. He continued to eat his breakfast. So Mike what happened to your parents? Asked Zak. Mikey stopped eating and just stare at his plate. I'm not hungry anymore, said Mike. He got out of the table and walk to Zak's room. Was it something I said? AskedZak. No Zak, you see Mike stills has that side about what happened to his parents, said Drew. What do you mean? Asked Zak. He still hasn't gotten over what happened to his parents, said Drew. They continued to eat until a loud alarm came in. It's coming from the phone room, said Zak. They ran into the phone room, until Mike came out of Zak's room scared. What's wrong? Asked Mike. Don't worry it's just the phone alarm, said Zak. Zak stayed with Mike, while Doc and Drew came into the phone room. Drew answered, said Drew. The screen pops up showing Miranda Grey. Miranda? Said Drew. Hello Drew. I have something to tell you, said Miranda. What? Said Doc. We got a message from Argost, said Miranda. Argost! Yelled Doc. He said that he wanted y'all to go to Mexico, in a flea market, said Miranda. Why? Asked Drew. I don't know, he just wants y'all to come there, said Miranda. Okay will be there, said Drew. Then the screen turns black. Drew and Doc went to the boys. Y'all ready to go on a little trip? Asked Drew. Where to? Asked Mike. Mexico, said Doc. Whoa! Better get my suitcase packed up, said Mike. Actually you want need to do that, said Drew. Why? Asked Mike. Follow me, said Drew. Mike followed Drew and Drew showed him the airship. Whoa! You never told me you had an airship, said Mike. Yes, we do have an airship, said Drew. Let me guess we're going to get in that thing to fly to Mexico, aren't we, said Mike. Yep, said Doc. And I know how to fly it, said Zak. No way! Said mike. Yes way, said Zak. Come on you guys get in the airship, said Drew. They went into the airship and fly all the way to Mexico. They made it into Mexico and went to the flea market. What are we doing here? Asked Mike. Someone wants us to be here, said Doc. While they were walking around, they heard a pay phone ring they looked at it while no one was going to pick it up. So Doc went to the pay phone and answered it. Hello, said Doc. Hello Saturdays, said Argost. Argost! What do you want?! Yelled Doc. Oh I just want to say congratulations for the boy. I hope nothing happens to him, said Argost. If you touch him I mean it! Yelled Doc. Drew walk up to Doc. While Zak and Mike watch them, Mike saw a food stand selling chocolate chip cookies. Mike walks up there and bought two cookies. He walks up to Zak and gave him a cookie. Mike went to Doc and Drew while Zak was standing beside a fire hydrant. Well I have something to tell you. I'm afraid one of your family members will be kidnap, said Argost. Who is it? Asked Doc. I can't tell you I already chose. So you better keep an eye on your family good-bye, said Argost. While they were looking at pay phone, a car drove behind Zak. Two people came out and grab Zak and put him in the car. Hey! Yelled Zak. The others looked behind him they saw Zak got taken away, and the car drove off. Doc and Drew ran to the car while Mike went after the car. Mike, where is he going? Asked Drew. We'll catch up with Mike let's just get to that car, said Doc. Mike chased after the car he pushed some people and jump on some stands. Then he ran to a person's bike. He took the person's bike and rode it. He chased the car with the bike. Doc and Drew were right beside him looking at him. The car turns and drove through an alley. Doc and Drew follow the car and Mike jump on a truck, and then jump through a window in a building. He rode through the hallway then faced a glass wall and rode through it. He then went down some stairs then went into this room where people were and jump on the tables. He then got off the bike and ran on the table. He then turns right and saw the car stop. He then jump and grabbed a pipe swung through the car window and kick the driver out of the car. The two guys beside Zak looked at him and got out of the car and ran away. Doc and Drew got beside the car and got out and ran to Zak and hugged him. Mike got out of the car and went into the other car. He sat down and started to catch his breath. Then Drew looked at Mike. She went to the car and stand beside Mike they looked at each other. Then, Drew kissed him on the cheek. What was that for, asked Mike. For saving Zak, come on let's go home, said Drew. She gave Mike a hug, and everybody got into the car and went home. While they were on their way to the house, meanwhile at Argost's house, Argost scowled and pound his fist on the arm on his chair. Well, I see the boy has some talent. But, let's see if he can handle the professionals. Munya! Fetch me the phone! I have a mercenary to call, said Argost. Meanwhile, at the house Drew was baking some cookies at the stove. Doc walks beside her and saw her baking cookies. Oooh, said Doc. He made a grab for the cookies, until Drew hit his hand with the spoon. Ow, yelled Doc in pain. Don't even think about it Doc. These cookies are for Mike. As a token of thank you for saving Zak, said Drew. Ah man, said Doc. Drew turned around she kissed Doc on the lips for a minute. She handed him the spoon. Here you can lick the spoon, said Drew. Doc held the spoon and licked it. While Doc and Drew were at the kitchen, Mike was in Zak's room writing in his diary. Dear diary, ever since I saved Zak, I've been feeling to tell the truth about my secret. But if I tell them would they still love me for who I am. Or will they turn me back to the foster home, thought Mike. Oh what am I going to do? I'll never tell the truth. I'm such a scaredy cat I just want to have a family, yelled Mike. Mike began to cry. While Mike was crying Drew came in the room. Hey I bake you some cookies for-, said Drew when she stop talking and saw Mike crying. Mike what's the matter, said Drew. Mike turned around, and saw Drew. He began to dry his tears. Mike tell me what's the matter, said Drew. Well I feel like telling you something, but I'm too scared, said Mike. Well what's the problem, did somebody hurt you, said Drew. No, it's just I have a secret to tell you but I don't have the guts, said Mike. Oh Mike you can tell me anything. And besides we have a few secrets of our own to, said Drew. You do, said Mike. Yes. So if we show you our secrets will that make you feel comfortable to tell yours, said Drew. Yeah I guess so, said Mike. Mike and Drew left the room and went into the living room where Zak and Doc were watching TV. Zak, Doc it's time, said Drew. Doc and Zak stand up stared at her with their wide eyes. Drew are you sure we should tell Mike, asked Doc. Drew nodded. Doc sighed. Okay, said Doc. They went into a room. Hey you never show me this room, said Mike. Then Fiskurton suddenly dropped down and saw Mike. Aaaah, it's a Sasquatch don't let it get me, said Mike. Mike it's okay this is Fiskurtan my brother. You're Brother?! Yelled Mike. Yeah, don't worry he's harmless. And besides he's not a Sasquatch he's gorilla cat, said Zak. A what, asked Mike. A gorilla cat. You see Fiskurton is so vicious he's as vicious as a marshmallow, said Zak. Fisk began to murmur into some language. He then began to walk to Mike he looked at him. Fisk yelled in excitement and started to hug Mike. Whoa! Yelled Mike. Fisk put Mike down. Wow. He's kind of funny said Mike. He began to walk until he tripped. He looked back until Komodo appeared, he began to growled. Aaah, don't let it eat me, said Mike. Komodo began to walk to Mike until he licked his face. Mike this is Komodo, said Drew. Komodo started to lick all over Mike. He began to laugh as he was tickling him then. Zon fly in his face. What in the world is that, asked Mike. This is Zon she's a really a good handful, said Zak. He hugged her and gave her a fish. Wow they seem really cool, said Mike. So Mike do you want tell you your secret now, asked Drew. They all looked at Mike. He began to open his mouth until he departed from the room. They all looked at each other. Mike was in the room by the window watching Zon fly he began to cross his arms and closed his eyes. He then heard Drew walking into the room she soon began to walk beside him and hugged him. Were all worried about you, said Drew. I'm sorry Drew it's just that I'm too scared, said Mike. It's okay. When you feel like you want to tell just tell us alright, said Drew. Mike nodded. And besides were having a party all of the scientists and my brother are coming you'll get to meet them. How about that, said Drew. Sure that is great. When is the party? Asked Mike. Tomorrow, I've already invited everyone and gotten the stuff for the party, said Drew. Drew walked out of the room. Mike looks at the clock, he change into his sleeping clothes and went to sleep. The next morning everyone started to decorate the house for the party. Then, they got the food ready for the party, and they got their selves for the party. Then everyone came including Wadi and Ulrag. Mike this is Miranda, and Bee man. And this is my brother Doyle, said Drew. Nice to meet you all, said Mike. Nice to meet you too, said Miranda. Nice to meet you too. I'll call you mini man two, said Doyle. Zak came to Mike. Mikey I want you to meet Ulrag and Wadi, said Zak. He smile at both them until he look at Ulrag. Nice to meet y'all, said Mike. Nice to meet you too, said Wadi. It's an honor to meet you, said Ulrag. Mike and Zak walk with each other. Is that boy a fish? Asked Mike. Yep. Also, he's a king, said Zak. Awesome, said Mike. Everybody was enjoying the party. Mike walks to Drew and Doc and yawn. Tired? Asked Drew. Yeah, but I think I'll be okay, said Mike. He walk beside Drew and laid his head on Drew's arm. He looked at Zak, Wadi, and Ulrag talking. They looked at him. Hey, Mike come here we want to talk to you, said Zak. He began to walk over to them until Abbey Grey and Peace Meal crash through the window. Abbey grabbed Mike and put a knife to his throat. Piece Meal began to slurp ready to eat. Abbey! Yelled Drew. Piece Meal! Yelled Zak. Everybody look at them in horror. Drew and Doc looked even more horrified when they saw Mike being held hostage to Abbey. What are you doing in my home?! Yelled Doc. I'm here for the boy so I can be pay from Argost, said Abbey. Who?! Yelled Mike in horror. Shut Up or I'll cut you! Threatened Abbey. Abbey, why are doing this? Why are you working for Argost? Asked Miranda. Sorry Sis I was sick and tired of my old job, said Abbey. Sis? Asked mike surprisingly. SHUT UP! YOU LITTLE BRAT! Yelled Abbey. I'm hungry! When do I eat my supper? Asked Peace Meal. Right after I leave, said Abbey. Abbey! Give back Mike! Yelled Zak. Then somehow a radio turned on playing a song. Everybody turned and looked at the radio. Then Mike had the chance to get out of Abbey's grip. He pulled her arm up, and then elbowed her stomach. Mike ran to the scientists. Then Zak, Drew, and Doc. Got in front of Abbey. They were about to fight. Zak got the claw and out and got ready to fight. Then he turn back went to a table and broke it. He got to pieces of wooden sticks and handed them to his parents. It's game time, said Zak. They charged at Abbey. They were hitting her. She punches Zak, and Zak was about to fall backwards until Mike grabbed him and pushes him back to Abbey. Zak ran to her and jumped and kicked her on the face. Then suddenly she kick Doc and Drew in the face. They felled down while Zak was match to match with Abbey she began to grab him until he made the claw longer and Abbey grabbed it. They were both pushing each other Abbey push harder she was about to defeat Zak until Mike jumped in the fight. He kicked in her face then punched her in the stomach. She pulled out the knife and began to start cutting him. He dodges her cuts and kicked her face. He pulled his gloves off and got ready to fight for real. He turns his hands into fire. Everybody was amaze about what he was doing. He touched his on her jet pack and began to get on fire. He pulled her to the window, then he took a couple steps back, and he turned his hands to ice. He charged at her. EAT UPPER CUT YOU DOG! Yelled Mike. He punched her on the face. Abbey flew all the way out of the window. Then her jet pack exploded she went far away as possible. Then, Mike faced with Peace Meal. You will be the appetizer, said Peace Meal. Okay first thing you got to do is cut me up, said mike. Then his hands of ice began to turn sharper than his hands were as sharp as blades. He scowled and charged at Peace Meal. He started cutting him. He hit him right in the gut then he began to hit him in the face. Peace Mill was pretending to look at the stars. Then Mike turned his hands into wind. He formed his hands into the form of a ball. He shot the ball at peace meal and he went flying far away from the house. Everybody went to the window except Mike. Whoa. That was pretty good, said Drew. You bet! Way to go Mike, said Zak. Good job mini man two, said Doyle. Zak turned around, Mike wasn't there. Where's Mike? Asked Zak. Everybody was looking for him. Mike! Mike! Mike! Yelled the crowd full of people. Everybody went outside looking for Mike. Zak turned and saw Mike running into the woods. There he is! Mike! Mike! Come back! Yelled Zak. He ran after him with the scientists following him. Zak was running to Mike, until Mike tripped. Zak ran to him and saw him crying. Mike what's wrong? Why did you run off? Asked Zak. Everybody looked at Mike crying. Drew walked up to Mike and hugged him. Mike what's wrong? Asked Drew. I know you don't want me. Because what I do. All of you just think I'm a freak! You don't know what it's like to be a freak! Wailed Mike. He began to cry even more, letting Drew kiss his wet face. Everybody began to look at him with sadness. Mike its okay we don't think you're a freak. We love you the way you are, said Drew. You do? Y'all aren't going to send me back to the Foster home? Asked mike. No, said Drew. Drew hugged him, and then they both stand up. But you got to tell us everything you been keeping a secret from. Also, you need to tell us about your powers, said Drew. Mike wiped his face and nodded. Everybody walked back to the house to tell everything about his secret. Everybody went into the house into the living room. Mike sat down on the couch. Start from the beginning. When did you first discover your powers, asked Doc. Mike sighed. Well after my parents died, I went to the graveyard to put some flowers on the grave. Then, some kids were picking on me, making fun of me because I was missing my parents. I was beginning to feel angry I turned to them and charged at them. I was about to hit them until my hands were on fire. When the boys saw my hands they ran off, said Mike. How many people know about your powers, ask Doc. Just the foster home. We promised ourselves not to tell it to anyone ever, said Mike. What kind of powers do you have, asked Zak. Well you first saw my first three. But I have five powers. Fire, Water, Ice, Wind, and Lightning. Mike began to cry. You don't know what it like is to have these freaky powers, said Mike. Well think of some stuff about your powers on the bright side mini man 2, said Doyle. Well when I lit a fire It won't burn me. And with my wind powers I can fly, said Mike. No way! Yelled Zak. Yes way, said Mike. Well Mike were going to have to take you at our lab to tomorrow to run some tests on your powers, said Dr. Bee men. One more question. What are those marks on your hands, asked Drew. I don't know, but I think there for activating my powers, said Mike. By the way Mike you'll need to bring some stuff with you tomorrow. You'll be spending the night there too, said Miranda. Okay, said Mike. Everybody left except Doyle, Wadi, and Ulrag. Mike went into the room and lay on the floor. Drew and Doc came in. How you are you feeling, asked Drew. Fine. I'm just worried, because I'm going to have some tests on me. They probably don't trust me, said Mike. No. Mike it's just that they need to just in case if something happens, said Doc. I'm nervous, said Mike. It's okay Mike. You'll only be there for one day, said Drew. She lay beside him and kissed him on the cheek. He began to close his eyes and drift off to sleep. Doc and Drew went into their bedroom to sleep. And Wadi and Ulrag spend the night at the house. The next day Mike got up and ate a good breakfast with everyone. Then he got dressed up and went into the airship. They fly all the way to the other lab. Everybody got out of the airship and Miranda walk to them. Hello everybody, hello Mike. You ready, asked Miranda. Yeah I guess so, said Mike. Don't worry everything will be alright, said Miranda. Well we'll see you later Mike, said Drew. She hugged him and gave him a big kiss. Everybody said their goodbyes and went back into the airship. Okay Mike let's go. I'll show where you'll be sleeping and I'll show you what kinds of tests were going to do on you, said Miranda. We'll some tests hurt, asked Mike. No not at all, said Miranda. She showed Mike where he was going to sleep, and show him what kinds of tests there going to do. You ready, asked Miranda. Yeah I guess so, said Mike. They started doing all kinds of tests on him. They gave him a shot to check his blood, and then they did all kinds of scans on the marks on his hands. Then they were done and Mike went to sleep. The next day everybody was waiting for Mike. He woke up and went into them. How was Mike, said Drew. He was okay, said Miranda. Hi everybody, said Mike. Everybody turned to him and look at him. He saw them and ran to them. Drew hugged him and gave him a kiss. How are you, asked Doc. Fine, said Mike. Did everything go alright, asked Drew. Yeah, said Mike. Okay. You ready to go, asked Doc. Yeah, said Mike. He got his stuff and went into the airship to go home. They all fly home and all of them were sitting on the table talking. Man I can't believe I got to go back to school tomorrow, said Mike. Well you have to, said Drew. Fisk began to mumble something. What he said, asked Mike. He said everything we'll be alright, said Zak. Well how bout we show you the weapons safe, said Doc. Yeah we have a little surprise for you in there, said Drew. Really?! Can we go in there now?! Asked Mike in excitement. They all went into the weapons system, and showed Mike the weapons. This is the cortex disrupter. It fires laser and when it hits somebody their muscles go dead for 2 seconds, said Doc. What's that, asked Mike. Pointing at a glove. This is a power glove. It shoots lasers and fire balls. And it turns things in ice, said Doc. Cool, said Mike. He turned and looked at a sword. Cool a sword, said Mike. He walk to it and picked it up. Not just any sword. It's a fire sword it shoots fire balls, said Drew. Awesome, said Mike. Now are you ready for your surprise mini man 2, asked Doyle. Yeah, show me the surprise, said Mike. They pulled out a back pack. A back pack that's it, asked Mike. Yeah, it's a really good back pack. It's made of leather and fur. And it's got a security lock in it, said Drew. Then Doc pressed some buttons and opens the back pack. Oh what's this there seems to be something in it, said Drew. They pour some stuff out. These are parts of your weapons, said Doc. Whoa! What kind of weapons, asked Mike. Doc and Drew started to put the weapons together. This is your sword, this is your combat stick, nun chucks, and this is a special weapon it shoots out lasers. Just put your hand in it and it will begin to shoot, said Doc. Cool, said Mike. Drew gave Mike the combat stick. Try your powers with this, said Drew. Mike holds the combat stick, and turns his hands into fire. Then the combat stick turns to fire and became a fire combat stick. Cool! Yelled Mike in excitement. You see every time you use your powers with these weapons they'll turn into the power you use, Drew. Cool, said Mike. But you can only use them when you're in a fight, said Drew. Awesome, said Mike. Awesome, said Zak. Fisk said something. Now I know what Fisk said, said Mike. Everybody walked out of the weapons system, and went into the living room. Hey guys who's Argost, asked Mike. Doc and Drew looked at each other. Argost is a cryptid. He's been trying to take over the world lately, said Doc. When that girl said something about him then what does he want from me, said Mike. We don't know. But he may be up to something, said drew. After their talk everybody went to bed. Then the next day Mike got ready for school. Then Doc came to him and gave him a watch. What's this, asked Mike. It's a watch plus it'll teleport you here. Just press this button, said Doc. He pointed a button to him. Then Mike left for school. Later Mike came back from school. Hey guys I'm home, said Mike. He waited for an answer but it was just silence. Guy's. You here? Asked Mike. He was getting worried; he came out of teleportation room and saw a huge mess in the living room. Mike took his gloves off and turns his hands into fire. Is anybody here?! Come out and show yourself, said Mike. He walks into the living room until he saw a wall written in words in red. It said dear Mike I took the Saturdays if you want them back come to my house at weird world, sincerely V.V Argost. He looked in horror and began to scream. Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo, said Mike. Meanwhile at the foster home Rose was at the counter watching the kids play, until she heard a knock on the door. She went to the door and open it and saw Mike who was crying. Mike and Rose sat down on the couch. Your family is kidnap?! Asked Rose in horror. Yeah. Oh Rose what am I going to do?! Wailed Mike. We'll call the cops, said Rose. No they will believe me. But they won't believe some things, said Mike. Then what are we going to do, asked Rose. I'll have to get them back, said Mike. By yourself?! But it's too dangerous for a young boy, said Rose. I know. But I do have these powers. With these powers I'll be able to get them back. That's just the way I'm built, said Mike. But Mike aren't you going to be afraid that they'll turn you back here, asked Rose. No. And besides they already know, said Mike. Rose looked at him and sighed. Well then good luck getting them back, said Rose. Mike hugged Rose and left the foster home. He went back to the house and grabs a few things he grabbed his weapon, Drew's fire sword, Doc's power glove, Zak's claw, and some cortex disrupters. Then, he went to the airship and sat in the pilot's chair. Then he had a flash back. He remembers that Drew and Doc were teaching him how to fly it. Then he flies all the way to weird world. He saw weird world and parked the airship. He got out of the airship and went into weird world. He walks to a hall. Then he saw firecracker beetles. Then he got out the cryptipedia and looks it up. Firecracker beetles, I better not use my fire powers around them, said Mike. He walked away from them and went into a room. It was empty and pretty quiet. It's quiet, too quiet, said Mike. Then a group of men jumped out. He began to get ready to fight. He reached into his back pack and put together his combat stick. He began to fight and hit so many men. Then the men were knocked out. He walks out the room and went into another strange room. Then he saw a man in a white mask with long white hair. Greeting and Bionuve Mike. My name is V.V Argost welcome to Weird World. So you're Argost. Where are they, asked Mike. Argost pointed to a curtain and the curtain pulled up. Doc, Drew, Zak, Komodo, Fisk, Zon, and Doyle. Guy's, said Mike. He ran up to the Saturdays in look at them they looked back. Are ya'll okay, said Mike. Its okay Mike don't worry about us, said Drew. We'll be okay, said Doc. Just leave so you won't get hurt, said Zak. No I'm not leaving without you, said Mike. Let them go, said Mike. Mike, Mike, Mike, I can't let them go first you're going to have to fight me, said Argost. Mike began to fight until more men came out. Then he uses his fire power and broke the chain that let everybody go. They fell to the ground and went to Mike. Mike reaches to his back pack and handed their weapons. Then he got out all his weapons and he was armed and ready. Then, they all charged at them, they began to fight and started hitting the group of men. Then Mike headed to Argost, Argost pulled out a sword, and Mike pulled out his sword. Then they began to fight they hit sword after sword, and after sword. Until Argosts sword broke and kick Mike's sword out of his hands. Then Mike pulled out his combat stick and turned it into ice. He began to hit Argost until Argost kicked his stick out of his hands. Then Mike pulled out the nun-chucks, but then Argost kicked it out of his hands. They began kicking and fighting each other. Then Argost kicked Mike in the gut, and then punch him in the face. Mike felled down and didn't get up. The others were done fighting, and Drew saw Mike. Mike! Yelled Drew. Drew and Doc aimed their weapons until Argost jumped to them and took their weapons. Argost put on the power glove, and held the fire sword. You think you could defeat me, but you didn't. But I'm going to give you to the count of three to give up or I will cut you, said Argost. Mike didn't get up; he just laid there like he was dead. THREE, TWO, OOOONE, yelled Argost. Then Mike turned around with the special weapon that hasn't been name yet. ZERO! Yelled Mike. He uses the special weapon and uses his fire power then it shoots a straight line of fire and hit Argost. He flies away with the weapons and went through a wall. Then Mike went straight after him and jump with him. He grabbed Argost and felled to the ground with him. They were both seriously injured. Argost stood up while Mike was lying on the ground again. You think that a little bit of fire and a long fall would stop me? Mike you know you can't stop me I'm invincible, said Argost. Argost pulled a knife out. I guess this is the part that I kill you, said Argost. No. This is the part when I defeat you and save the world, said Mike. He turned around with the special weapon with the fire sword and power glove. Then they all began to shoot with a combine power and hit Argost. Nooooooooooooo, screamed Argost. Everything went white, until it cleared up Argost disappeared. Mike stood up for a minute, and then he closed his eyes and lay down. Then Drew scowled and busted a wall open. Everybody ran to Mike. Mike, yelled Drew. She ran to Mike. No, No, No, No, No. Mike listened to me. Doc Mikes not responding. Baby boy, please, please, said Drew in sadness. Meanwhile Mike was lying in the infirmary room. He opens his eyes and began to breathe and cough. He looked around and saw everybody. What happen? Asked Mike. We lost you for about five minutes. If my mom and dad hadn't gotten you into the airship, you wouldn't be able to make it, said Zak. Wow. What about Argost? Asked mike. We didn't find him, said Drew. Wow I guess that blast must've killed him, said Mike. Hey, don't get to carry away, said Drew. Then Fisk ran to Mike and hugged and started to screech in excitement. Everybody was okay and save. Meanwhile everyone was at the airport. Mike are you sure you want to go back to the foster home, asked Doc. Yeah I must it's my calling, said Mike. We'll miss you, said Drew. Rose came to Mike. Come on Mike or we'll miss our flight, said Rose. Well I guess this is goodbye, said Mike. He hugged everybody. Then Fisk started to cry. Oh don't worry Fisk I'm sure I'll see you again, said Mike. Mike was about to give the watch until Zak stopped him. Keep it just in case if you want to see us again, said Zak. He gave Zak a hug. I'll miss you all, said Mike. We'll miss you too, said Zak. He went into the plane and wave to them. They wave back, and then Zak began to stroll tears out of his eye. Drew hugged him. Don't worry I'm sure we'll see him again, said Drew. Zak nodded. They walked out of the airport and went home. And Mike sat down and look out of the window. You guys were a really good family for me. Someday I'll come back, thought Mike. Then Mike closed his eyes and went to sleep.

The End.


End file.
